The present invention relates to a cutting tool for chip cutting machining of metallic workpieces, preferably for parting and grooving operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,021 discloses a cutting tool of the aforesaid type comprising a support blade the front portion of which is provided with a recess for receiving a cutting insert. The recess forms upper and lower jaws having a bottom support surface and an integral upper clamp surface which can be actuated so as to be brought into clamping contact with the cutting insert. The insert is clamped by means of the spring-load that arises from bending the upper jaw upwards in cantilever fashion upon insertion of the insert into the recess. In order to release the insert from the recess, a special tool is inserted into the recess at a location behind the insert and urge the clamp outwardly.
Such a clamping, however, has been found to be unstable under certain conditions, e.g., under the influence of large cutting forces and heavy vibrations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool in which the insert can be clamped into its mating recess in a support blade by actuation of a clamping device of such nature that the insert can, with greater certainty, maintain its position in a clamped position even under the influence of large cutting forces and heavy vibrations in such tool.
It is another object to provide a toolholder which facilitates the clamping of inserts in various holders with mainly the same clamping force.
It is another object to improve the clamping ability towards the insert while minimizing the risk of tool failure.